monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Euna
Euna is a 2016-introduced and cartoon-only character. She is a Korean nine-tailed fox known as a kumiho (also considered a kitsune in Japan and húli jīng in China). She was Draculaura's first friend with whom she loved to get lost in fairy tale make-believe. But what was simple fun for Draculaura was serious business for Euna, who wanted to find the realm of fairy tales. And she did, becoming trapped for no less than 150 years, courtesy of the . Being an explorer and survivalist at heart, Euna found ways to build herself a life inside the Labyrinth holding her prisoner and even developed love for her new surroundings. Character History Euna's roots lie in Korea, but a significant part of her childhood days were spent in the Boonited States of Scaremerica at Monster High. It was there she played her fairy tale reenactments with her best friend, Draculaura, and it was there, in the school's archives, that she found documents speaking of the existence of other worlds. She threw herself into research to realize her dream of experiencing actual fairy tales, unaware that she was walking into a trap laid by the . Given that Draculaura's wish was to bring Euna home, the latter presumably returned to Monster High after the was dealt with. Personality Not mush is known about her personality as the movie she was going to appear in got cancelled. But she is shown to be nice, and has a want to explore. And has a want to research things to prove the existence of other world primarily the fairy tale world. Appearance Euna is a white-furred bipedal fox, whose most notable characteristic is nine furry tails. Her long hair is white with a streak of purple through it and tied in a ponytail. She wears black boots, dark grey leggings, black shoulder pads, and gloves. She also has on a blue kimono style dress on with a brown fur collar, and a purple turtle neck with pale purple transparent sleeves. Relationships Friends Draculaura is Euna's old friend and one of the few people who were near her in the days leading up to her disappearance. Their contact had weakened due to Draculaura not taking Euna's research seriously, but all the same she knew under what circumstances Euna disappeared and inherited her journal. For the next 150 years, Draculaura felt immense guilt over not being there for Euna, while Euna never thought to blame her misfortune on anyone but herself. It was a warm and, on Draculaura's end, tearful reunion when she finally found a way to reach her. Timeline * May 20, 2016: Euna is first mentioned in the "A Magic Mirror" fragment of the "The Lost Movie". * July 01, 2016: Euna is revealed in the "Reunion" fragment of the "The Lost Movie". * September 05, 2017: Euna's character sheets are uploaded by their designer to her Behance account. Gallery 2016-07-09.jpg|Euna finds Draculaura and Raven 2016-07-09 (2).jpg|Euna and Draculaura reunited una2.jpg una5.jpg una6.jpg|Young Euna and Draculaura una7.jpg una8.jpg una9.jpg|Euna's lair 21761616_1737823829562464_2879684007452609084_n.png Euna - face.jpg Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Females